


A Cuddly Maknae

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [2]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Sungjong, Cute Ending, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hoya-centric, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sungjong-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Hoya is a hot sleeper and Sungjong likes to cuddle.Hoya constantly wakes up sweating in the middle of the night because Sungjong is glued to him.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969





	A Cuddly Maknae

**11:55 PM**

Howon thinks that Sunggyu or Woohyun must've left the thermostat on too high because he's _soaked._

And not in the good sexy way,he's _sweating_ like crazy. _What the hell?_ He wonders to himself. _Did one of the lazy hyungs turn the heat on or something?_

He tries to get up,only to feel a weight on his arm preventing him from getting up.He looks down and finds the culprit.

It's a fast asleep Sungjong.And he currently has a death grip on Howon's arm.


End file.
